millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kannadada Kotyadhipati
Kannadada Kotyadhipati (Kannada: ಕನ್ನಡದ ಕೋಟ್ಯಾಧಿಪತಿ, transliterated: Kannaḍada kōṭyādhipati) is the one of 9 Indian versions for Kannada language-speaking. Premiered March 12, 2012 on Asianet Suvarna channel. Hosted by Puneeth Rajkumar. In 2018 the show returned to the air with a new host - Ramesh Aravind. The show has a clock format: every contestant has 45 (in seasons 1-2 - 30) seconds to answer questions 1-5 and 60 (in seasons 1-2 - 45) seconds for questions 6-10. Starting with the 11th question, the timer disappears and the contestant can ponder over the question for an unlimited time. Lifelines * 50:50 (2012-2013, 2019) * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Double Dip (2018-2019) * Code Red (2018) Seasons * Season 1 (80 episodes, March 12, 2012 - July 28, 2012) * Season 2 (80 episodes, March 11, 2013 - July 27, 2013) * Season 3 (65 episodes, June 25, 2018 - September 21, 2018) * Season 4 (41 episodes, June 22, 2019 - November 17, 2019) Season 4 auditions Money Tree Winners Top Prize Winners * Hussain Basha (April 29, 2013) Rs. 2,500,000 winners * Prabhudeva (2012-2013) * Anil Kumble (2012-2013) * Sujata (July 12, 2018) * Yash (July 16, 2018) Rs. 1,250,000 winners * V. Ravichandran (2012) * Ganesh (July 2, 2018) * Manjula (July 6, 2018) * Kusuma (August 30, 2018) * Vijay (September 14, 2018) Rs. 640,000 winners * Srujan Lokesh (2012-2013) * Upendra (2012-2013) * Saviraj (July 18, 2018) * Uma (July 24, 2018) * Sudarshana (July 27, 2018) * Parvati (July 31, 2018) * Ashabai (August 1, 2018) * Santosh (August 23, 2018) * Rakshit Shetty (August 31, 2018) * Timmanna (September 6, 2018) Rs. 320,000 winners * Ramya (2012) * Sihi Kahi Chandru (2012-2013) * Jaggesh (2012-2013) * Radhika Pandit (2012-2013) * Manjunath (June 26, 2018) * Harshith (June 27, 2018) * Himani (July 9, 2018) * Girish (August 3, 2018) * Roopa (August 7, 2018) * Sowmya (August 10, 2018) * Somashekar (August 21, 2018) * Prashantha (August 23, 2018) * Madhu (August 24, 2018) * Phalitha (August 28, 2018) * Pavita (August 30, 2018) * Mitra Kumaraswamy (September 11, 2018) * Raghunatha (September 13, 2018) * Lakshmibai (September 20, 2018) Rs. 160,000 winners * Lakshmi (2012) * Akul Balaji (2012-2013) * Umakanth (July 3, 2018) * Karthik (July 6, 2018) * Padmavathi (July 19, 2018) * Savitha (July 20, 2018) * Hamsa (August 7, 2018) * Rahman (August 14, 2018) * Jayashree (August 15, 2018) * Nayana (August 17, 2018) * Raghavendra (September 7, 2018) * Mamataj (September 20, 2018) Rs. 80,000 winners * Deepa (July 13, 2018) * Anup (July 19, 2018) * Punesha (September 10, 2018) Rs. 10,000 winners * Aruna (June 28, 2018) * Sunitha (June 29, 2018) * Rekha (July 4, 2018) * Vidyarani (July 10, 2018) * Sudheendra (July 23, 2018) * Pavithra (July 24, 2018) * Chethan (July 27, 2018) * Anantharao (August 3, 2018) * Prasanna (August 6, 2018) * Jyothi (August 8, 2018) * Vijayakumar (August 9, 2018) * Rakshith (August 14, 2018) * Sameer (August 16, 2018) * Anu (August 17, 2018) * Rajesha (August 20, 2018) * Gagana (August 21, 2018) * Vidyullatha (August 27, 2018) * Dinesh (August 28, 2018) * Shobarani (August 29, 2018) * Saroja (September 3, 2018) * Vijayalaxmi (September 4, 2018) * Vandana (September 4, 2018) * Vasantha (September 7, 2018) * Shamanth (September 11, 2018) * Muniraja (September 12, 2018) * Roopa (September 13, 2018) * Kumara (September 17, 2018) * Jamuna (September 18, 2018) * Ashwini (September 18, 2018) * Murthy (September 19, 2018) * Chaitra (September 21, 2018) Rs. 0 winners (incomplete list) * Laxmi (June 25, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Sundaresh (June 27, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Shridhar (July 31, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Prathima (September 3, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Ashwath (September 11, 2018) (1st question wrong) * Manohar Ganapathi Naik (August 11, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Vidyashree Upparagi G (October 27, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Abhilash Srishail Alooru (November 16, 2019) (5th question wrong) See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati (for Hindi and English-speaking people) * Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (for Malayalam-speaking people) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking people) * Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (for Telugu-speaking people) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking people) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking people) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking people) * Kus Bani Koshur Crorepati (for Kashmiri-speaking people) References Sources * Official website (2012-2013) * Season 1 (1 video, private) * Season 1 episodes (56 videos, private) * Season 2 episodes (75 videos, private) * Season 3 episodes (69 videos, private) * Videos (111 videos, private) * Season 2 episodes (in Kannada) * Season 3 episodes online (in English) * About season 3 (in English) * Website Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions